


Shelter

by Karacter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, If You Squint - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacter/pseuds/Karacter
Summary: Preparing for a stormy weekend, you head to your favorite bookstore, where you meet a handsome stranger.





	Shelter

The sky grumbled as you hopped into your car for a quick jaunt to the bookstore. You kept a careful eye on the dark clouds overhead that looked ready to break at any moment. News reports predicted bad weather all weekend, with possible power outages, so you needed a few good books for backup.

After pulling into the near-empty parking lot, you head for the cosy cafe/bookstore, umbrella in hand, the barista shooting you a familiar smile as you head towards the fiction section.

Amongst the shelves you see another person browsing, but you don't pay them much mind. That is until you get closer, and then you can't help staring as you admire the detailed art covering all the skin you can see right up to his collarbone.

The tattoos are everywhere, the detail impeccable, the colouring awe-inspiring, and you get so caught up in looking that you startle when the man clears his throat and turns to you.

Your brain has barely a moment to go "oh fuck, he's _hot."_ Before you flush bright red at being caught staring.

"Now I know they say a picture is worth a thousand words, but considering you're literally surrounded by books, I've gotta ask, you see something you like?"

"I, uh, I was just admiring your t-tattoos" You reply, a little flustered at the handsome bearded man in front of you. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

The guy laughs, waving his hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it, I've had worse reactions. Now, do you know where I can track down the latest James Patterson book?"

"You like him too?" You ask, brightening at the mention of one of your favourite authors. "If you want to read more of his stuff, you should definitely check out Cross, oh and Cat and Mouse...." you carry on, leading the man to the right section of the store.

"Thanks! You seem to know your way around here pretty well. I'm Geoff by the way, and who should I be thanking for the tour of this establishment?" Geoff gestured at you.

With the heat in your cheeks returning, you reply.

"I'm Y/N, and yeah, I'm here kind of often, curling up on the cafes couches with a cup of coffee and a good book is one of my favourite past-times."

"Well then, may I buy you a drink and join you? As thanks for helping me find what I was after." Geoff threw you a smile that had you nodding your agreement without a thought to the storm brewing outside.

Geoff and you don't end up doing much reading, talking instead as you drink your coffees. You learn he loves reading, and that you share a similar taste in music. He tells you about his love for video games but that he's not very good at anything except Halo. You share stories of your own that make him laugh and your heart beats fast at the way the corner of his mouth smirks up as he laughs.

Time passes fast as you talk, and at some point, you hear the pitter patter of rain getting louder, but you're too engrossed to really notice it.

That is, until the barista tells you it's almost time for him to close up.  
You and Geoff pay for your books and head outside.

You pop open your umbrella, noticing his lack of one.

"Geoff, where are you parked? We can share my umbrella to your car." You offer.

"Uh, I took a bus here," Geoff replies, looking at the sky like it has personally betrayed him with the current downpour. Even with your umbrella, you both have gotten damp with the force of the rain.

Suddenly emboldened, you suggest something you normally never would, but you can't stand the thought of leaving the wonderful guy you've just met alone in the rain.

"Come home with me." You say.

"Huh?" Geoff answers, looking at you confusedly.

So you step toward him, sliding your hand round the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss. His hand lands on your hip reflexively and he just stays for a moment. Worrying you may have overstepped, you pull back.

" _Oh,_ " Geoff whispers.

Then you feel his fingertips dig into your waist and he dives back in and really kisses you back, placing his other hand on the small of your back to pull you closer. You feel the warm swipe of his tongue against your lips and you open them to allow him in. He deepens the kiss, his tongue licking in and making you feel warm and gooey in the pit of your stomach. You break off with a gasp.

"So is that a yes?"

"Fuck yes, lead the way," Geoff says with enthusiasm that makes you laugh.

You get to your car, getting in and before you can get your seatbelt on Geoff steals another kiss, a quick chaste kiss.

"To hold me off for the drive over." He winks, settling his hand on your thigh.

You drive carefully through the storm, fingers tapping anxiously on the steering wheel and you swear you can feel Geoff's hand burning a hole in your jeans.

When you got to your place it was a race to get inside and shut the door against the barrage of water. Once it is closed, Geoff has you pressed up against it in a heartbeat, mouth latched on a spot on your neck that had you weak in the knees.

His fingertips tease at the hem of your shirt until you lift it off, Geoff taking the opportunity to do the same.

His clever hands and mouth are back on you immediately, sucking a bruise into the side of your neck as his hands reach up to ghost over your nipples, the faint touch sending a tingle up your spine.

You whimper and Geoff looks smugly at you.

“Bed?” He asks.

You point him in the right direction and his hands go to your thighs, encouraging you to jump, wrapping your legs around his waist as he palms your ass, holding you up, walking towards your room.

You nuzzle into his neck, licking and suckling gently on his pulse point and you can feel it affecting him where your crotches are pressed together. Shortly he reaches the bed, laying you down on the soft duvet. You shuffle up to reach your bedside drawer and pull out a condom and lube that you place next to you. Geoff stands at the end of the bed still, having shed his belt and pants, now only in tented briefs.

Sitting, you crook a finger and indicate to Geoff to come closer, he bends down to the point where you can whisper in his ear.

“You going to stand there and stare Geoff, or are you gonna fuck me?” You murmur.

Geoff responds with a rough growl, grabbing your knees and tugging them towards him so you fall on your back on your bed. He makes quick work of removing the clothes you each have left on, leaving you vulnerable and exposed to all of each other.

Geoff crawls towards you, slipping an arm under each leg and holding the left one to his mouth so he can place hot, open-mouthed kisses from your knee, moving slowly up to where heat has been steadily pooling in your groin. Before he gives you any kind of relief though, he moves to the right leg, starting at the knee and moving up again.

When you think he’s finally going to give you some relief from his sweet torture, Geoff skips anywhere good and continues kissing up your soft belly, making you blush again. He begins to lick and suck on your nipples, eliciting a soft whimper, his beard scratching delightfully against your skin and you slide your hand into his silky damp hair.

“Geoff, Geoff, Geoff please.” You beg, feeling him grin against you. His hand moves to grab the bottle of lube and he slicks his fingers, warming it.

He moves to circle your hole, pressing and his finger slides in with ease.

“Eager are we?” His smug grin is back in place.

“Yes, please give me more, I’ll take it good, please.” You respond shamelessly.

He slides in another finger and scissors them open, before crooking them in such a way that you can't help the way your back arches off the bed.

“That’s right Y/N, there's a good pet,” Geoff says and you flush but don’t object to the name.

Geoff continues sliding his fingers in and out, twisting and turning them as you writhe on the bed, he adds a third and then a fourth, praising you throughout as you moan and whimper and plead for more.

“Look at you, so good for me, so loud, so beautiful with my fingers in you, what do you want Y/N?” He asks

“Geoff, you, I want you, please, Geoff, fuck me.”

  
He removes his fingers, eliciting a desperate whimper from you.

“Shh Y/N, it’s ok, I’m going to give you what you need,” Geoff says, as he rolls the condom down his length, slicking it up with more lube.

He kneels before you, but instead of leaning to position himself over, he grabs a pillow, placing it under your ass. You watch curiously as he pulls first one leg, then the other over his shoulder, lifting you by the hips until you can feel his cock nudging against your hole.

Geoff steadies himself with one hand, positioned at your entrance.

“Ready Y/N?” Geoff asks.

You frown at the question

“Geoff I have been ready for the past - oh!” You let out a moan as he pushes in, filling you so sweetly.

His smug grin is back and you want to push back onto him but you realise with the position he has you in, you have nothing to brace yourself on to do so. His grin turns wicked.

Geoff starts to move, thrusting in and out, the angle perfect to hit the best spots on each stroke.

With his beautiful tattooed hands on your hips, he pistons into you, his grip so tight you hope it leaves bruises.

The pace has you whining his name, urging him to speed up.

“Geoff, please, I’m not going to last long like this.” You whimper as he keeps his punishing pace.

“Come on then, pet, show me how stunning you look coming apart on my dick, scream my name, you know you want to…” Geoff begins an endless stream of dirty talk, driving you towards the edge of the rising crescendo, that sweet wave of release crashes over you and you feel your body tense and relax.

Geoff slows his pace, easing your legs off his shoulders so you can lie comfortably on the bed.

He starts working his hand over his dick, rough and quick, chasing his own release.

“Cum on me, Geoff, come on.” You urge him.

He rapidly removes the condom and leans over you, placing his hand down next to you for support, before resuming his brutally fast strokes.

With you egging him on, it’s not long before Geoff reaches his own orgasm, painting your body with streaks of white.

He sags and falls next to you, laying on his back next to you.

“Well,” Geoff starts after a minute, “That's not how I expected my trip to the bookshop to end.”

You grin beside him.

“Good though, wasn’t it?” You smirk.

“Oh yes, in fact, I’d definitely be interested in a repeat, perhaps after I make you dinner?” Geoff looks at you, smiling softly.

“That sounds wonderful,” You smile warmly back, “First though, I’m going to shower.”

You rise from the bed and walk towards the door to the bathroom, swaying your hips ever so slightly. You turn back just as you reach the door to catch Geoff watching your ass hungrily.

“You coming?” You ask, eyebrow raised.

Geoff scrambles off the bed to join you.


End file.
